Destiny
by castroglezGeo
Summary: It would only make sense, right? For them both to be together forever, as they had always been. EdxAl (Elricest). If you don't like incest... don't read! (this is actually fluff though)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Everything made sense now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It wasn't the newly recovered body -or body parts-. It wasn't the sudden ability to feel again with his real body. Nope, it was none of it all. It was him. His brother, being by his side. He knew that he was missing a lot of things, but Al didn't really know until now that all he was missing, and that all he would ever need, was Edward. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't taste Gracia's apple pie, or that he couldn't properly pet Den's hair whenever he saw the dog back at the Rockbell's, or any other food or sensation he wasn't able to experience for all those years./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All that he needed was Ed's touch, and he had finally got that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now, whenever his older brother looked at him and smiled fondly, the warmth of it wasn't only platonic as Al could perfectly feel how his chest got inflated as he held his breath, he could notice how his cheeks and nose turned pink irradiating the warmth he felt inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He also felt at peace. Peace wasn't just a thought, or a mere concept of society or religion. Peace was also an emotion, one that Alphonse would always feel every time Edward reminded him that they were together, full bodies, and everything was finished. Al could feel how the -little- tension that sometimes formed in his shoulders when he started over thinking stuff be blown away by Ed's smile, Ed's touch and Ed's company. His brother made him feel well. As simple as that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ed loved him, did he not? He had demonstrated it more times that he could count. But Al loved him back, how could he not? Edward was brilliant, caring, brave, determined, kind, caring... for him, there was no being more complete than his brother, how could he not love him? Sometimes, his brain would play with him by tricking himself into thinking how impossible it was for Edward to love him back fully, as he did. Then he would laugh on himself because, it was Edward he was thinking about: nobody loved him more than his older brother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al smiled to himself, lifted his right hand and closed his eyes as he pressed the palm against his chest, where his heart was firmly beating under. Al took a deep breath, still enjoying all those sensations not that new after a couple of months of having recovered his body. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another deep breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was late afternoon, and Resembool was already feeling chilly, the coolness infiltrating through the kitchen window not entirely closed, though not enough to make him want to wear a coat. Al discovered he liked the cold weather. The sky and many clouds looked beautiful, with all sorts of pinks, yellows, orange and many more colors./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As he made up his mind, he got on his feet and after comfortably stretching he went to look for Edward. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al found him soon after, the sky had more darker colors but there was still a bit of sunlight. He calmly asked for his brother to go out with him for a walk and had to insist a little, when Edward made a face and commented on the weather being more and more chilly he had to insist and Ed finally gave in. A serious look on his brother's face appeared that he hadn't seen in a while along with seconds of hesitation, but then the older just shrugged it off, grabbed his coat and lead the way out of the house./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al was happy and quietly laughed a little on how much indulgent his brother was with him, oh how he would take advantage of that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They walked for some time while the night fell over them, talking about everything and nothing. Being together was just so easy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Brother, I'm a bit cold, could we stop for a little?" asked Al suddenly with an apologetic smile on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Al you dumb, if we stop moving you're gonna get even more cold, why didn't you bring your coat if you wanted to take a walk? You were the one that wanted to come on the first place"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know I know, but let's just stop, please?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"One look at his older brother and they were already sitting in the grass. The brothers felt silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward at all. With them, being just the two of them, pretty much nothing was awkward or wrong, never. They both knew it because they both felt that way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As Edward looked up to the sky, Al was able to take a better look at him. Despite the darkness of the night he could see Ed clearly, his beautiful and -to him- perfect features. His strong neck, the line of his jaw, his golden long hair tied in a high ponytail with the usual bangs flanking his face, his tanned and gorgeous skin.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ed was so perfect./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The younger reached for the pocket on the back of his pants and pulled the little piece he had worked with alchemy before finding Edward, but kept it out of sight. He suddenly felt hesitation in his heart, which came with the coldness of the surroundings, and he shivered. On cue, Ed Pulled himself closer and put his left arm around him, giving him the heat and confidence he needed; but before he could speak and break the silence.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What's up, Al?" asked the older. He had his right hand on his pocket, occasionally moving it inside and oddly enough, Ed didn't turn to look at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al blinked slowly, looking at Ed with a curious frown./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Brother, do you believe in destiny?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Apparently that threw Edward off, as he abruptly looked at him... slightly blushed? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What do you mean? You know I don't really..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No, yeah, I don't mean it span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"like that/span" he said, smiling as he now had his brother's full attention. The gesture made Ed smile too; it was impossible not to. "I mean... It makes sense, right? That you're my brother, and that I'm your brother."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Edward was looking at him equally cautious and curious, and the movement on his right pocket got more frequent. "Where is this coming from, Al? You ok?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I am! I was just thinking..." the pink blush took over his face again -not to blame the weather, it wasn't span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"that/span cold-. After a few last seconds of hesitation, Al spoke again: sure of what he was saying, of what he felt, and what he wanted "I was just thinking, that it makes sense that we're brothers and that we take care of each other, we've always been... and, Ed... I want to keep doing that. I want to keep taking care of you, but I also want you to take care of me." with that, Al opened his hands and offered a simple silver ring, alchemy-made. "I love you, brother, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ed's eyebrows were high, mouth slightly open in surprise and a little red in his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al's eyes showed nothing but determination and despite the hotness in his face, he didn't look away, waiting on his brother's response./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That sounds like a proposal, Alphonse" Ed said. When he closed his mouth again, he gave him a fond smile, the kind that he only showed for his brother. "You really did this."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's not an answer, brother!" the younger complained, impatient./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I know, I know... you just had to go and win this one for me, didn't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Al wasn't even finish frowning when Ed finally removed his right hand and opened the little box he had in his hand, revealing a golden ring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And there it was again, Edward, his brother making him feel everything, amazingly happy and loved. Tears filled his eyes as they exchanged rings, and Ed couldn't help but remove every single tear off his little brother's cheek with a kiss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It would only make sense, right? For them both to be together forever, as they had always been./p 


End file.
